


[美隊2]【盾冬】Chocolate Kiss (下)

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>試試看放AO3 XD<br/>因為我英文太差不知道怎麼打標籤就不打了XD</p>
<p>寫到一半巧克力棒這個主題就消失了完全是個純PWP<br/>作者是個變態還請多多包涵，我什麼都沒有只有對盾冬滿滿的愛（毆）</p>
<p>兩段式的肉，前半段大盾冬冬（史蒂夫跟詹姆斯），後半段小盾吧唧（史蒂芬跟巴奇）<br/>（以後乾脆直接叫兄組跟弟組好了XD）</p>
<p>警告：AU、女僕裝、PWP、OOC（真的很OOC，冬冬一整個軟綿綿）<br/>不喜歡請別點了謝謝</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Chocolate Kiss (下)

史蒂夫的舌頭靈活的在詹姆斯的口腔裡肆意遊走，直到詹姆斯以為自己幾乎快要無法呼吸時，史蒂夫才戀戀不捨的抬起頭離開那對被他吻得濕潤泛紅的雙唇，與那雙帶著水氣的灰藍眼睛相望。

「看著我……什麼都不用擔心，一切都交給我……」史蒂夫低聲說著，伸手輕輕捧住詹姆斯的臉，大拇指輕按在紅潤的下唇上，來回碾壓。

詹姆斯聽話的張開濕漉漉的眼睛看著史蒂夫，胡亂的點頭，在史蒂夫的手指伸進自己的嘴裡時急促的喘著氣，濕熱的氣息噴在史蒂夫的手指上。

史蒂夫微微一笑，俯身用唇輕柔的撫過詹姆斯的脖子，在跳動的頸動脈上輕咬了一下，換來詹姆斯一震，帶著不安的呻吟從唇齒間流洩而出。

由於詹姆斯身上的女僕裝屬於高領的構造，除非解開他身後的釦子，不然史蒂夫無法實際接觸到詹姆斯的上半身。即使他很想親吻他的鎖骨、他左肩上那處與金屬交接的部位，他那誘人犯罪的充滿彈性，結實卻又柔軟的胸脯，以及上頭那兩處特別敏感的小突起。

想到這裡史蒂夫將手移到詹姆斯的胸前，感覺到詹姆斯那算隔著上衣跟圍裙，也彰顯著存在感的挺立，忍不住揚起嘴角，雙手同時在兩邊上頭重重的捏了一下。

「啊！」突如其來的刺激讓詹姆斯渾身一顫，忍不住張嘴叫出聲來，但馬上就滿臉通紅的緊咬住嘴唇，他並不清楚自己的叫聲有多麼的挑起史蒂夫的欲望，他只是由於羞恥而不願意。

對於詹姆斯的克制，史蒂夫知道他不是拒絕只是害羞，於是笑了笑，低下頭隔著衣物輕咬著詹姆斯的乳頭，將他胸前的衣物咬得濕濕的，而雙手則深入他的裙底下探索。

當他滑過詹姆斯的大腿摸到內側時，有些失落的發現詹姆斯裙底下所穿的不是他之前送他的女式黑色蕾絲內褲，更別提絲襪。

「詹姆斯……」史蒂夫抬起上身，望向滿臉通紅的詹姆斯，語氣略帶譴責的問道：「你怎麼沒穿我送你的內褲跟絲襪？」

「嗚……啊……我……」感覺得出史蒂夫的不開心，詹姆斯內心升起一陣惶恐，紅著臉支支吾吾，而史蒂夫只是一直盯著他的眼睛看。

被看得很不安的詹姆斯最終還是忍受不了壓力，別過臉去喊道：「我……我穿起來一點都不適合！」

其實他在收到史蒂夫送的禮物後就一個人偷偷的穿過了，但卻很難過的在鏡子裡再次體會到自己是多麼的滑稽。看到自己一個大男人還穿成那個樣子，一點都不適合自己，他害怕史蒂夫看到以後會後悔，發現他果然找錯了對象。

一想到這裡，詹姆斯連看都不敢看史蒂夫的臉，只是蠕動著嘴唇極小聲的說道：「你一定會失望……」

「失望？」史蒂夫很訝異的瞪大雙眼，「我永遠不會對你失望，詹姆斯……不管你做什麼，變成什麼模樣，我都愛你。」

伸出手捧起詹姆斯的臉微笑著不斷落下一個又一個的吻安撫著他的心，直到詹姆斯不安的眼神終於與自己相對後史蒂夫才又再度開口：「那是我為你精心挑選，絕對很適合你，你沒穿上它我會很難過。」

史蒂夫深情的話跟溫柔的態度讓詹姆斯內心感到一陣悸動，垂下眼輕聲說：「……好的，我下次……不，我明天一定會穿上的……」

滿意的點了點頭，史蒂夫吻了吻詹姆斯微微顫抖的睫毛，柔聲道：「我的詹姆斯，我的乖孩子……」

說著，史蒂夫的手再度探入詹姆斯的裙子裡，厚實的手掌撫過他大腿內側，鑽進他的內褲裡，小心的握住了詹姆斯的分身，引起詹姆斯忍不住張嘴發出一聲驚叫，而史蒂夫也順勢再度吻了上去。

「嗯嗯……」

在嘴裡感受著史蒂夫溫柔的掠奪，原本之前就因受到的刺激而有些微勃起的部位在史蒂夫的技巧下很快就高高聳起。詹姆斯從鼻子裡發出舒服的嘆息，癱軟著身體臣服在史蒂夫的熱吻跟愛撫之下，將身心都托付給眼前這個男人。

「嗯、唔……唔……！」

在史蒂夫的上下交攻之下詹姆斯很快的就顫抖著解放在史蒂夫的手裡，他幾乎不敢看向史蒂夫，即使對方正用著滿面的笑容望著自己。

在詹姆斯汗濕的額頭上輕輕的啄了一下，史蒂夫從自己褲子的口袋裡掏出了小瓶潤滑劑轉開來，波的一聲聲響讓眼神有些渙散的詹姆斯重新聚焦，下意識的看向聲音來源，正好看到史蒂夫將右手手指沾了些黏稠的膏狀物的畫面，身體頓時反射性的往上縮。

「詹姆斯？」

詹姆斯的舉動讓史蒂夫有點受傷，他嘴裡問著，一手抓住詹姆斯的腰，用了些力道將他拉到自己胯下，兩人的下半身緊貼在一起，詹姆斯可以清楚的感覺得到史蒂夫異常火熱的硬物貼著自己的私處，全身就像被點燃般的發燙起來。

「害怕？」史蒂夫輕輕啃咬著詹姆斯紅通通的耳朵，手指在穴口四周徘徊著。

緊閉著雙眼詹姆斯呼吸急促的點頭，但馬上又搖頭，他自己都不知道自己到底想要怎麼做，當然更不知道該怎麼開口。

「別害怕……你知道我不會傷害你，對嗎？」史蒂夫很溫柔的低啞著嗓音，邊說著，手指就撐開了那緊窄的入口處，一點點的推進了詹姆斯的體內。

詹姆斯瞬間繃緊了身體，被侵入的異物感讓他不由自主的弓起了腰，像是在說服自己般的重覆著史蒂夫的話：「……嗯……是、是的……你不會傷害我……」

手指很有耐心的在詹姆斯的甬道內擴張，史蒂夫觀察著詹姆斯的模樣，慢慢的一點一點的打開他緊致的內裡，在前列腺上按摩著。

「啊、唔……」當史蒂夫伸進第三根手指時，被脹得難受的疼跟被史蒂夫的手指操弄的快感讓詹姆斯再也難以抗拒，他抓著沙發的邊緣，扭動著腰，低低的哀求，「……求你……進來……」

史蒂夫心跳得飛快，看著淚水聚在詹姆斯的眼眶內，似乎只要一眨眼就會落下的樣子，既心疼又想要讓他哭出來，於是他抽出了手指，將詹姆斯的兩腿扣在自己腰間，下身早已硬到發燙的陰莖對準了那個滴著水一張一合的小洞。

感受到入口出火熱的硬物，詹姆斯緊張的右手緊抓著史蒂夫的手臂，左手怕傷到他而在沙發的邊緣上不安的游移著，察覺到這一點的史蒂夫，用另一隻手抓住詹姆斯的兩隻手勾到自己脖子上，低聲說著：「痛就抓著我。」

詹姆斯還來不及說些什麼，就感到下身傳來被侵入的痛楚。他滯住了呼吸咬牙忍痛在心底命令自己抬起頭大口呼吸放鬆身體接納史蒂夫。

雖然不是第一次，事實上他們已經進行過好幾次這種行為，但他總習慣不了，也不知道是史蒂夫太大還是詹姆斯太緊，剛開始總是很痛。

「嗚……」當史蒂夫整根沒入自己的體內深處時，撕裂般的脹痛感讓詹姆斯發出像是小貓叫的哀鳴，忍耐許久的眼淚還是流了下來。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫伸出手在詹姆斯的臉上溫柔的撫摸著。

即使詹姆斯已經接納過他好幾次，但他總是那麼緊、那麼濕、那麼熱，天知道史蒂夫用了多強大的自制力才沒讓自己失控，不顧一切的侵犯他。

但做愛不是單方面的掠奪，而是應該雙方都能到達愉悅的頂端，而且他並不想傷害他心愛的人，所以他沒有更進一步的舉動，而是停在詹姆斯的體內，等待他的適應。

知道史蒂夫在為自己忍耐，所以詹姆斯張開了眼睛，牽起嘴角，試圖做出一個笑容，對史蒂夫說到：「沒事……我很好……」

他並不知道自己的模樣看起來有多讓人憐愛，就有多讓人想狠狠的欺負。

史蒂夫心臟猶如被重擊了一下，瞪大雙眼望著在自己身下明明忍受著痛苦卻依然含淚微笑的棕髮男人，他總是能輕易的破壞史蒂夫的理性之牆。

詹姆斯驚嚇的感覺到埋在自己體內的凶器又大了一圈，他驚慌的看向史蒂夫，而對方像是在忍耐著什麼似表情糾結著，咬牙說了一句：「抱歉，詹姆斯，你忍耐一下。」

「咦？」詹姆斯愣了一下，還來不及做出任何反應，史蒂夫突然抽出自身，抬起詹姆斯的雙腿，抵在自己的胸前，接著一口氣對著穴口用力頂了進去。

「啊！」

既深又重的衝擊迫使詹姆斯仰起頭尖叫出聲，十指無意識的緊緊扣著史蒂夫的手臂，在上頭留下了深深爪痕，但史蒂夫毫不在意，只是抓著詹姆斯的膝蓋內側，就著幾乎把他折成兩半的體勢，快速的挺動著臀部，在那濕熱的緊致小穴裡激烈進出。

「唔、啊……啊……」隨著史蒂夫又快又狠的大力抽插著自己的腸道，詹姆斯不由自主的搖晃著身體張開顫抖的嘴，發出一聲又一聲細碎且毫無意義的音節。

剛開始的疼痛逐漸轉化成難以言喻的酥麻感，又痛又爽的快感不斷從那個被激烈摩擦的內壁透過全身傳達至腦子裡，詹姆斯已經無法思考什麼，他的腦袋被史蒂夫攪得一蹋糊塗，他只能緊緊抱著史蒂夫，任由對方抬起自己的雙腿不停的往自己的體內衝撞。

「啊……」

就在詹姆斯被劇烈的律動弄得暈頭轉向，快要喘不過氣時，史蒂夫突然猛地撞進最深處，並停在裡面，緊接著詹姆斯感覺到內部一股濕熱的暖流充斥著，他知道史蒂夫射在了自己體內，於是自己也跟著射了出來，心滿意足的閉上雙眼。

在高潮過後，史蒂夫終於回復一點理性，他抽出了自身，看著自己剛射出的精液從紅腫的穴口裡流出，內心再度升起異樣的衝動，但他壓抑住，抬頭擔心的看向詹姆斯。

當史蒂夫看見詹姆斯那被汗水、淚水和唾液沾濕的臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容，內心再次感受到衝擊，喃喃的念著：「詹姆斯……？」

沒意會到史蒂夫在跟自己說話，詹姆斯還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，無意識的將手移到自己小腹上撫摸著，小聲的喃喃自語：「好熱……大少爺就在我的身體裡……滿滿的……」

史蒂夫幾乎可以聽見自己心臟炸開來的聲音，他不知道有什麼方法可以在這種情況下還能維持理性。他抬起詹姆斯的左腳，將再次勃起至極限的陰莖用力的捅了進去，剛才射在裡面的精液被擠了出來發出了羞恥的水聲。

但詹姆斯沒有多餘的心思去感受羞恥，他只是發出了呻吟，在史蒂夫進到深處時輕輕的嘆息。

「叫我的名字……詹姆斯……」史蒂夫溫柔且低沉的說著，抓著詹姆斯的大腿猛力的進出的動作卻非常的快速激烈。

詹姆斯幾乎快被搖晃到失神了，但他仍然盡力的對史蒂夫的要求作出回應，不斷的喊著：，「啊、啊……史……嗯嗯……史蒂夫……」

但是很快的詹姆斯在史蒂夫劇烈的律動下只能發出支離破碎的哭喊。

他們劇烈的性行為一直持續到詹姆斯昏過去為止，當詹姆斯在史蒂夫床上醒來時，已經是晚上了。

之後幾天除了在浴室以外，一直到巧克力棒消耗完之前，詹姆斯幾乎不曾下過床。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

噘起嘴唇，巴奇坐在史蒂芬的大腿上伸直雙手環著他的脖子，似有若無的上下挑弄著口中的巧克力棒，因為嘴裡含著東西而有些含糊不清的笑道：「再試試？」

從一進房裡巴奇就興致勃勃的拆開箱子，迫不及待的拉著史蒂芬跳上床，玩起了Pocky Game，他們已經這樣玩掉了一盒Pocky了。

史蒂芬很願意陪著巴奇一直玩下去，但是現在自己的某個部分正深深的埋在巴奇那溫熱濕潤的體內，他實在已經無法忍著不動。

「巴奇……」史蒂芬用充滿情慾的沙啞嗓音念著他懷中心愛小惡魔的名字，一手解開綁在他腰間的蝴蝶結，另一隻手伸進了蓬鬆的裙子裡輕輕的握住了夾在兩人小腹中巴奇的分身，上下套弄著。

突如其來的刺激讓巴奇忍不住顫抖，低頭輕嘆一聲，雙手環抱住史蒂芬。

「啊……我懂了，二少爺……」巴奇半瞇著眼發出低低的輕笑，將最後一根巧克力棒咬碎，然後吻住了史蒂芬，甜滋滋的巧克力在兩人的唇舌間融化，從嘴角裡流出。

往後退，巴奇舔了舔從自己嘴邊流出的液體，掀起裙子將兩人結合在一起的下半身赤裸裸的展示在史蒂芬眼前，聽到史蒂芬喉頭發出吞嚥的咕嘟聲，笑瞇著眼說道：「你不用動，就這樣看著我。」

說著，巴奇咬著裙子，一手扶在床墊上開始緩緩的抬起自己的臀部，在快到頭時再慢慢坐下，慢條斯理的用自己的下體吞吐著史蒂芬的陰莖，另一隻手撫慰著自己的分身。

史蒂芬定睛凝視著眼前無比色情卻又神聖的畫面，他想將巴奇所有的模樣都記在腦海裡，再透過自己的手描繪出來，不管是白天笑得開朗像是陽光般的巴奇，還是像現在這樣騎在自己身上散發出淫靡氣息的巴奇，都充滿了讓史蒂芬難以抵擋的魅力。

沒一會，巴奇抽蓄著閉上眼睛緊咬住裙子發出悶悶的呻吟，射在自己的手上跟史蒂芬的腹部，濕熱的腸壁絞緊了埋在體內的小史蒂芬，讓他也跟著射進了巴奇的身體裡。

兩人無言的沉浸在高潮過後的飄浮感中，等到呼吸平順後巴奇才笑了笑，吐出被自己咬得濕爛爛的裙子開口問道：「你還好嗎？」

史蒂芬點頭，雙手撫上巴奇的大腿內側，一手在巴奇那被精液弄得濕淋淋的依舊含著自己分身的入口處來回按摩著。

「嗯啊……等一下……那裡很敏感……」巴奇顫動了一下，嘴裡那麼說，但並沒有拒絕的意思，只是問道：「你還要？」

抓住巴奇的屁股，史蒂芬用推進代替了回答。

史蒂芬不做大太的抽插律動，他的體力也沒辦法做到，所以他小幅度的擺動著腰讓埋在裡頭的陰莖像是在巴奇的甬道內探索般的變換著各種角度，並重點式碾壓著他所熟知的那處每次都讓巴奇高聲尖叫的部位。

史蒂芬溫柔而執著的攻勢讓巴奇舒服的頭皮發麻，張嘴發出呻吟，低下頭，生理性的淚水落在史蒂芬的手臂上。

這小子就是知道如何讓自己感到快樂。眼淚不斷落下，巴奇臉上卻彎起嘴角，內心裡有種莫名的驕傲。

「你哥……一直覺得我會……嗯……帶壞你……」巴奇咬著手指發出像是笑又像是哭的聲音，喘著氣說道：「這點上……你是個優秀的好學生……」

「因為我有世界上最美最好的老師……」

史蒂芬的讚美讓巴奇笑得開懷，凝視著史蒂芬的眼神像是深邃的湖水，史蒂芬被巴奇這樣凝視只覺得心臟一緊，忍不住停下動作，不然他覺得自己就快要無法呼吸。

巴奇是那麼的美好，每每看著巴奇，史蒂芬總忍不住在心底讚嘆，而眼前的完美的存在只為自己。巴奇是他的維納斯，他的慕思，他的……無法再想到更美好更適當的形容詞，史蒂芬只能用行動表達內心的激盪。

「巴奇……」史蒂芬抓起巴奇的手，一根又一根的輕輕含著，一雙美麗清澈的藍眼睛，無邪卻又貪欲、虔誠而又狂熱的凝視著巴奇。

沐浴在史蒂芬的目光下，巴奇只覺得從兩人結合的部位，那個深埋著高熱物體的內側有難以言喻的酥麻快感像電流般竄至全身，讓他渾身發麻、顫慄，他抖動著雙唇幾乎要哀叫出聲，不為恐懼，而是來自於對方太過深切的愛欲，以及自己內心強烈的興奮。

「為了你，我可以做得更好……」史蒂芬吻著巴奇的掌心，誠摯而深情的表白。

巴奇緊緊擁抱著史蒂芬，在他耳邊低聲呢喃著：「我知道你可以，你比任何人都好，我一直都知道……我都知道……」

兩人抬起頭，顫抖著的四對唇瓣互相貼在一起，上身緊緊擁抱著，下身互相配合著對方的節奏開始上下律動。

「啊……裡面……好深……」在將史蒂芬吞進最深處時巴奇忍不住發出甜膩的低吟。

史蒂芬也發出嘆息，吻著巴奇的鎖骨，低聲說道：「你裡面好熱，巴奇……」

然後兩人又再度吻住彼此，不再浪費時間說話，只是熱情的交纏著，直到雙雙解放。

「我今晚睡在你這裡。」熟練的清理完身體後巴奇跳上床躺在史蒂芬身旁，任由對方溫柔的撫摸著自己的頭髮，「反正我想我哥今晚也不會回房睡了，我一個人待在房裡也很無聊。」

「你知道我從不會拒絕你。」史蒂芬凝視著巴奇的眼神中透露著溫柔的深情。

巴奇對著史蒂芬眨了眨眼，得意的笑道：「對，我知道。」

兩人無言的互相凝視著對方，然後同時趨身笑著吻上彼此的唇。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

雙手握著掃把，詹姆斯站在庭院中仰望著冬日清澈的天空。

幾天沒呼吸到外頭新鮮的空氣了，這幾天他都被關在史蒂夫的房裡，陪他一起『努力』的把滿坑滿谷的巧克力棒解決掉。用嘴巴，或是下面……想到這，詹姆斯臉一紅低下了頭，一個人被羞恥不堪的心情包圍著。

不到幾天的時間那幾箱巧克力棒很快的就被他們四個人消耗光，伴隨著各種難以啟齒的過程。

按摩著自己痠痛的腰，回想起這幾天的頹廢生活，詹姆斯紅著臉在心裡默默的想著他暫時都不想再看到什麼巧克力了。

他並不知道就在他一邊掃去地面的落葉一邊嘆氣的同時，他的弟弟正興匆匆的快步走進史蒂夫的辦公室，舉著雜誌將穿著短裙的辣妹們的畫面展開在史蒂夫面前，興奮的說道：「聖誕節快到了！對聖誕短裙有沒有興趣？」

 

 

End？

 

＿＿＿

 

其實羅傑斯家中真正操控一切的是巴奇吧XD

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是作者的不知怎地超嗨的無聊碎碎念可以略過不看XD
> 
> 這個系列真的好多想寫的怎麼辦（掩面）
> 
> 好想寫巴恩斯兄弟在路上被史蒂夫的商業勁敵綁架，結果危機時詹姆斯推開巴奇只有他自己被拉進車子抓走的狗血鄉土劇情...雖然老套又狗血可是我就喜歡這一套（毆）
> 
> 「拜託你救我哥！」巴奇抓著史蒂夫的上衣大聲的喊著，幾乎要哭了出來。
> 
> 「我一定會救出詹姆斯，叫他們打從心底後悔對你們出手。」雙手搭著巴奇的肩膀，史蒂夫面無表情的低聲說著。
> 
> 還有史塔克家，因為霍華德還活著而且跟史蒂夫他們同輩，所以東尼就降了幾個年齡變成小學生了XD
> 
> 霍華德帶著他十歲的獨生子東尼到羅傑斯宅第拜訪談生意兼閒嗑牙，因為還在忙就先讓霍華德在會客室等候。無聊的東尼就藉口去上廁所到處亂晃無意中經過辦公室聽到裡面有奇怪的聲響。
> 
> 「別……霍……霍華德在等……唔嗯……」
> 
> 「你很在意他？」
> 
> 「不、不是……啊啊！」
> 
> 「……很疼嗎？」
> 
> 「……不會……」
> 
> 「傻瓜，你這裡明明那麼緊澀，肯定不舒服……抱歉，忍耐一下……」
> 
> 「嗯……」
> 
> 好奇的東尼推開辦公室的門（為什麼不鎖？）詹姆斯正抱著史蒂夫並坐在他的大腿上，因為裙子遮住了所以其實史蒂夫正插在詹姆斯體內的真相並沒曝光。
> 
> 「為什麼他坐在你上面，還穿著女僕裝？」
> 
> 「你長大後就會明白了。」
> 
> 史蒂夫鎮靜的跟東尼說話的時候滿臉通紅的詹姆斯只是低頭摀著臉快要羞憤而死。
> 
> 或是巴奇陪東尼玩，史蒂芬吃醋，等到霍華德父子回家之後就史蒂芬就抓著巴奇到房間去嘿嘿嘿之類的～
> 
> 好想寫這樣的橋段XD
> 
> 還有之前微博上某位姑娘分享的史蒂夫在宴會，詹姆斯跟著接待客人，然後被帶到洗手間壓在洗手台上ＯＯＸＸ，欺負完還面不改色的繼續出去招呼客人，並給冬冬穿上內褲絲襪不讓內射的東西流出來的梗的也很萌！
> 
> 大概如果這系列更的話會先更上面這個梗吧  
> 本篇文裡都設了內褲跟絲襪的伏筆了呢（毆
> 
> 詹姆斯全身都因為史蒂夫的舉動而染成瑰麗的粉紅色，太過於羞恥的狀態下，他原本就總是隱含著水光的灰藍眼睛，現在更是幾乎隨時都會要滴出淚來。
> 
> 「真的穿上了，我的好孩子，比我想像得還要適合……」
> 
> 史蒂夫宛如觀賞著高級的藝術品般的著迷的凝視詹姆斯黑色的絲襪包裹住的那雙修長結實的長腿。
> 
> （應該不算BDSM雖然我自己也不知道這算什麼分類）
> 
> （反正不正常）
> 
> （有人要給點弟組的玩法嗎？）
> 
> （弟組的初夜有人有興趣嗎？）
> 
> （畢竟是第一次，還是會痛的巴奇，不斷流著眼淚，嘴上卻一直在鼓勵史蒂芬，更用力一點，不用怕，我耐得住的，然後眼淚一直流，表情卻是愉快而幸福的這樣）
> 
> （抱歉，我一寫這個系列就擋不住腦洞好像特別囉嗦特別興奮特別變態，對不起Orz）


End file.
